Adlehyde
Adlehyde is the largest kingdom in Filgaia. It is located near Curan Abbey and is a huge shopping center. The reign of Justin Adlehyde remains before the opinion of Metal Demons. Wild Arms The only remaining kingdom in Filgaia after its sister kingdom Arctica got destroyed. It is a large settlement located near the excavations of Lolothia's Tomb and not so far from Curan Abbey; It is also known to have a black market hidden beneath one of the weapons and equipment stores. Adlehyde also gives access to the King's Castle Justin, Cecilia's father. Below the place there are vast channels of sewage, which connect the castle to the city. The place is guarded by guardian Zelduke. Excavation and the Ruins Festival At this location we meet Emma, and it is from this point that Rudy, Jack and Cecilia meet and begin their first adventure together. Emma needed three brave people to enter Lolithia's Tomb, for her men stopped digging because they were finding monsters inside the tomb. The three heroes accept and start their first journey together After the group regain the Lolithia golem and Cecilia return against their father the festivities are started. During the festival, the golens, Lolithia, Barbados and Diablo are presented. Also rare pieces are presented, and actvities are offered to the population. After some time, a light invades the skies of Adlehyde and the skies begin to fall on the place, it was an invasion orchestrated by Belselk, in the attempt to steal the Tear Drop. During the invasion many innocents were killed, Rudy and Jack vanquish the survivors they found inside the castle staying safe. The king orders Cecilia and her friends to remain in the castle, but the heroes flee by the sewers below the castle to negotiate with Belsek the end of the attackwhile, Cecilia delivers Tear Drop willingly to Belselk who complies with his word and cease the attack. Belselk keeps his word, but steals the Golens who were exposed at the Ruins Festival Consequences and Reconstruction During the invasion, Cecilia's father ends up dying from injuries sustained by the demon attack on Aldehyde. A funeral is organized by Cecilia to honor her father and pay homage to all the dead victims during the attack on Adlehyde. They are buried in the cemetery next to the city's chapel, next to the statue of guardian Zelduke that had been destroyed during the invasion. The attack destroyed the village of Adlehyde almost completely, part of the population was sheltered in the castles and costs to repair the site were high, a campaign of donation began to rebuild the place. After the funeral minister Johan passes to Cecilia the responsibilities that would follow to begin its reign, she says that it will avenge the death of the father and the innocent ones going after the Metal Demon and leaves him imbued of the responsibilities of the castle. The trio meet again and Cecilia surprises everyone with her new look, they talk to Emma the group talks to Minister Johan too, before leaving the castle of the kingdom to update the events after the loss of the King, and also receive bonuses for the services provided to the population of Adlehyde during the invasion, with Jack and Rudy as many inhabitants as they could. Then they leave Adlehyde and heading south. Mother's Fallen The Zeik Conspiracy. Adlehyde's council, organized by Emma, brings together all the important people at the forefront of events: Rudy, Jack, Cecilia, Jane, McDullen and Bartholomew. Emma tells them that the enemies are always one step ahead of them, knowing that the plans for total annihilation of life in Filgaia continue, she decides to create the E.I.A (Emma Intelligency Agency). She leaves Rudy, Jack and Cecilia as recognition group. Bart is responsible for shipping by sea. The work from then on becomes observable to predict the next step of the enemies, because to win this war they will need information. Jane finds the agency's name somewhat self-centered. Emma informs that she will be contributing continuing her work with ARMs and that she will study Zepet's diaries about Metal Bird. Cecilia comes to the conclusion that after these adventures she had already recovered the Tear Drop and could follow her journey by herself, but they reach the consensus that they should remain together. After Mother's fall defeated by the group in Photosphere, Zeikfried, Alhazad and Lady Harkem appear again on Sweet Candy reveals that it was all a plan for the group to do the hard work for them, they still threaten to take Filgaia. The group ends up finding them again in the control room in Gate Generator where after being teleported by Zeik, they are guided in a certain way by Zed, until they confront Zeik that ends up activating a black hole inside the room that sucks to all, Zeik is considered like dead. Tragedy in Gate Generator After defeating Zeifkried in Gate Generator, Rudy, Jack and Cecilia are transported to the surroundings of Adlehyde. When they realize where Cecilia is, she realizes that Rudy is badly hurt, she and Jack agree that they should help him and decide to take him to Emma, after all, she would be the best option. Jane does not seem to believe what Emma says; Emma explains that it is not as if it were a Metal Demon because it was created by a human, it is a machine, but capable of feeling pain, she wonders why someone would do something like that. Jane feels sorry for not being able to help him, Emma laments, but Jack remembers that if his body is the same as humans, but in an artificial way, maybe Mariel could help him with his herbs. Emma says not to lose hope, she commands that Bartholomew prepare the ship for battle and that the others are prepared in case the Metal Demons tries to take advantage of the situation, Jack and Cecilia are in charge of looking for Mariel. Jane is embarrassed when Cecilia says that Rudy had said that she had a good heart, and retires taking McDullen with her. The Flight Machine The Metal Bird After recovering the arm of Rudy with help of Mariel and Vassim the group returns by the portal in Forest Mound, but soon arriving in Filgaia Jane already was waiting for them saying that they were delayed and must return to Adlehyde with urgency. On the way Jane is very excited. Jack asks what she's talking about, and she tells him that Emma's invention is ready, the Flight Machine is done.the contraption that was once in his laboratory was flying. Everyone is amazed, Hanpan recalls that 1000 years ago a machine was seen flying by the stars. When Jane is asked how she was able to create the machine with limited technology, she said that she had no idea, but tells that Emma was already studying and looking for mechanisms to create something like that, she also mentioned Emma Motor that she kept in the laboratory, which is part of such a machine. Jane does not know how to explain everything very well because it's a lot of information to digest, and speaking of digesting, she says that Emma was checking the Earth's Golem stomach as soon as they left Adlehyde, and says they need to hurry up or they'll end up losing machine tests . When they are very close to the entrance of the castle, Jane comments that she does not believe that they let Captain Bartholomew be the first to test the machine she mentions that he is afraid of heights, imagine an adult man screaming and crying ... After saying this they see the flying machine next to the castle falling to the ground, causing an explosion, more than quickly they will run there. Before they can get to the scene of the accident, Emma had already taken care of everything and they gather in Adlehyde's council room once again, she says it was scary, apparently the machine has no power to fly in high atmosphere, and they need to start changes soon. Emma is happy to see Rudy, Jane asks where the captain is and Emma says that progress has a cost and that everyone should see it soon but before they should know someone, a beautiful woman appears through the door, it is Anje who previously had given Pocket Watch a gift to Cecilia at Curan Abbey. Anje says that before introducing herself she had a discovery to present and places an object on the table, Cecilia recognizes Guard Stone. Anje says there is instability in the energy of the guardians that the stone is responding erratically, there is a problem southeast, far away. I will continue my observations. Was something going on with the guardians? Anje leaves the room. Emma says she has no confirmation, but it's worth a look. Jane says that the machine is still not ready and Emma says that if they had the Gemini Circuit they could give Emma Motor more strength, she says they need at least two so it would be ideal if they split into two groups. She asks Jane to meet the captain at the hospital and to search for the sea. While Rudy, Jack and Cecilia will use the new invention they created for them, and asks the group to accompany them to their secret lab. Cecilia is surprised to find an underground facility beneath Adlehyde. Hanpan says that this is another crazy idea, and wonders if this was not illegal. Jack says someone should stop this crazy scientist: "I wasn't sure what I was getting into,so I didn't bother getting a permit" That's what Emma said by justifying her actions, she tells them to turn on the lights and everyone is surprised by the huge machine hidden there. She says that this was the fruit of Zepet's studies of a machine being able to fly and the joining of her Emma Motor have made Metal Bird her dream come true, excited she is undecided on which name to name the machine, Gull Wing, Protowing ... Jack remembers that this is still a prototype and that he saw the machine fall to the ground. Emma says to avoid too much height and will have no problems and orders to bring the machine to the surface. The group that is with her are the same ones who worked the excavation at Lolithia's Tomb. Emma gives the instructions and leaves the group practicing, until they leave in search of the Gemini Circuit in the Gemini's Corpse. The Twin Gemini Circuit The group returns victorious from Gemini's Corpse, holding a Gemini Circuit while they chat with Emma on the board, one of Adlehyde's soldiers entering the room claiming to have important information. He says that Jane's team on the ship has found the other Gemini circuit, but they are being attacked and calling for help. Meanwhile on the ship, Jane and Bartholomew watch the waters move voraciously, she asks if he does not have some kind of weapon on the ship and he says it was just a freighter, Jane says he should always ride with a gun Special. There is no solution and the captain is obliged to leave the ship, he gives the order and all flee by the lifeboats to the nearest village. Rudy, Jack and Cecilia go to Jane, Bartholomew and McDullen who were still coming out of the boats on the beach in Ship Graveyard, they ask what happened and McDullen says it was a Stone Mermaid, a horrible creature. They say that the Gemini circuit should now be at the bottom of the Inner Sea, so the enhancement of Protowing should be delayed. They say they must return to Adlehyde to decide what the next step will be. Barth says goodbye to the ship still emotionally unstable. Back at the board Barth still laments for her ship, Jane wonders if all her work was in vain, Emma explains that the circuits only work in pairs, she says they must come up with another plan now that the circuit is on the ocean floor , she tries to console everyone who is visibly downcast, giving them hope by saying that there may be another way to hone Protowing, they close the session for now. Rudy, Jack and Cecilia try to think of an idea as they walk through Adlehyde, the group remembers hearing stories about Ship Graveyard beach, according to the locals themselves, every object that falls in the sea is dragged to the beach of the city , they remember that this had happened before, after the shipwreck of Ghost Ship several of their chests were stopped on the beach and they then decide to investigate. The group finds the Circuit that was swept by the waves to the beach and more quickly than they return to Adlehyde. Emma does not seem to believe that they have found and starts working on the improvement of Protowind. In the facility Cecilia realizes that the team working on the improvement is new. Emma says that they are friends of her, the students of Zepet, Mattew, Lilud, Normam, Tokanak and Nicholi. They spent the night and the whole dawn working on it, which was ready early in the morning. With the improved version of Protowing, the group is now able to reach places more quickly, safely, and at higher altitudes, and can penetrate fortresses surrounded by mountains. The heroes' next destination is now in Pandemonium, one of the castles taken by the Quarter Knights. The Fenril Knigth After discovering that Lady Harken is in fact Elmina trapped in his body one of Alhazad's experiments, Jack destroys the Darkness Tear and ends up reaching the limit because he can not protect Elmina, he faints and is taken to Adlehyde by Rudy and Cecilia. In Adlehyde while he sleeps he dreams of the day of kinighting cerimony. In the dream he still serving by the name of Garret and Elmina are together at the top of the Arctica Castle and soon he is called attention by his superior to whom he calls debaucadamente of old man, the man says that he could lose his title and asks what both they were doing up there. Elmina says that it was she who called Garret because from above he had a view of the whole kingdom and this could find something to protect. Garret says he already has it and would show her his courage. The man says that the most important thing a knight should know is what he's protecting this was why the seven Fenril Knights are called tools of defense. Coldbird says he is the armor, comander Ryan is the Shield, Elmina the attack and Garret the rookie is the Van Burace the hand guard. Jack seems dissatisfied and Coldbird says that his job is to protect Elmina. He says that this is easy, that he can protect anything because he was a Fenril Knight. Jack wakes up scared, but next to his friends, Rudy, Cecilia and Hanpan. He tells him that he was dreaming about the past, that he should be the one to protect but that he was not able and that he sacrificed everything he had to become a Van Burace he says he regrets not having told the truth before. Cecilia comforts him by saying that he is an important member of the group now. He thanks and asks for a favor, he says he needs to go to Arctica because he has unfinished business there. He cannot let her stain her hands any further she's knee deep in blood and sin. He says he needs to protect her that this is the meaning of his sword, and he had forgotten that.The group decides to help and goes to Arctica. The Quarter Knights Fallen After defeating Zeikfried and Mother in battle in Malduke, and having survived the Ka Dingel explosion, the group split, Jack and Rudy leave Cecilia and her duties in Adlehyde to continue to help the people they needed for Filgaia. Jack and Rudy talk while they walk, Jack says that sometimes they do not believe that they are traveling like that and that they survived to an explosion like that in Ka Dingel. Hanpan says it's not Jack's way to be like that, not accepting of everything they've been through, Jack says he's only reminiscing about it, even though he received a letter from the princess, but she asked that they only open after he left the castle, he then asks Hanpan to read the letter written by Cecilia. The lette says: ""I wonder wherer everyone will be when you read this letter. I wonder if it will be sunny or if it will be raining, maybe it's because I experienced a painful battle, but I feel very confortable in this ordinary life, because the protection of the earth golem, we are able to return to Filgaia again. However the earth golem has returned its slumber. He will never wake up again. He doesn't have to be a fighting machine anymore. Good night earth golem, when you can sleep peacefully, the world is full of tender light an peace... this is how it should be... but to tell the truth. I am very lonely. I was shocked when I heard the two of you were leaving, I thou th we would always be together. I will never forget the days, when the weight of Filgaia was on our shoulders, if it weren't for you guys, I would have been crushed under the burden.I was able to overcome the painful journey because of you, You lent a hand to such a lonely heart, because of that a I developed the selfish thought of the three of us always being together.You two have decided to follow your journey because both are being guided by the desires in your hearts.I also decided to follow the desires of my heart, the princess of Adlehyde should not live like this but this is my decision in my humble human life. I will not go force me to be the perfect princess from now on I'm just going to be a seventeen-year-old girl I'll think hard and be honest with myself, if you want someone to care about you, you must first really care for someone, You Rudy, taught me this lesson ... I can not stand watching Filgaia deteriorate I need to do something. I want to protect everything that I care about, this is my wish. Today, the west wind blew through Adlehyde again. A wind that promises prosperity, I pray that this wind will carry my desires beyond the horizon. P.S: the two of you should be receiving something that you forgot from Adlehyde soon.Don't be lazy, make sure take it." After hearing Hanpan read the letter, Jack says no matter where she goes, her reign in Adlehyde will be good. Even though she does not like royal things, she finds it complicated, they point out the observation left by Cecilia, that they forgot something at the castle, Rudy and Jack agree to go back there and are surprised by Cecilia, who leaves behind the trees of the forest, surprised they wonder what she did there, she says they took too long and she was there to give them what they forgot, and both are curious. She asks if they have not noticed yet, it's when they realize she was talking about herself, Jack asks who would take care of Adlehyde and she says that Minister Johan will take care of it very well until she comes back. She says she is determined to truly live the desires of her heart. they just happened to be in the same path in that day. Hanpan asks if it was a coincidence that she was there in that fair place that day, she says that day, the day after, and forever and confirms looking at Rudy, the girl catches him by the arms and runs away, Jack says not to leave him behind and goes after them along with Hanpan. They were together once more. Cecilia takes them up a huge cliff where they could have a nice view of part of the continent where they were. She says that this was the land they were protecting and reinforced that they were not the only ones doing it, she mentioned the friends they made during their journey, Emma, Jane, McDullen, Bartholomew and Mariel. Enemies (Only during story mode) * Skeleton * Lizardman Boss * Belselk (Boss) Category:Dungeon Category:Locations Category:Towns Category:Wild Arms towns